Las vueltas que da la vida
by Kahiko-san
Summary: Ranma al ver a Akane con otro chico se pone muy celoso, a tal punto que hizo sentir mal a Akane, esta decide irse de su vida para no ser más uno molestia para él. Solo hasta después de 2 años de haberse marchado se encuentra cara a cara con Ranma. (Fic cancelado por tiempo indefinido) ¡Sorry!
1. La decisión de Akane

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez les traigo un Fanfic de Ranma 1/2. Espero que lo disfruten bastante =^.^=

Ranma, Akane y los demás personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi. **Solo la trama de la historia me pertenece; lo hago sin ánimo de lucro, solo lo hago por entretenimiento.

-A- cuando los personajes hablan.

''A'' cuando los personajes piensan.

(A) Intervención de la autora.

* * *

><p><strong>.:La decisión de Akane:. <strong>

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la mañana. El lugar se encontraba en total armonía, los pequeños rayos del sol aparecían entre las montañas disipando la neblina que se había quedado a acompañar la oscura la noche. Casi no se veían personas en las afueras de las calles, seguramente algunas estarían bajo el profundo sueño y tal vez otras estarían haciendo sus tareas diarias.

Nerima estaba calmada, algo extraño en aquella ciudad que es testigo de un sin número de locuras y cosas disparatas que suelen ocurrir todos los días. A lo lejos se empezaban a escuchar unos pasos y unos jadeos cada vez más fuertes, alguien seguramente estaría trotando como parte de su ejercicio matutino, ese alguien se trataba de Akane Tendo.

Akane se había levantado temprano para no encontrarse con su prometido, ya que no quería empezar a discutir de nuevo con él. Ese día no quería tener problemas, solo quería tener aunque sea un día ''normal'' en su vida, pero eso sería muy poco probable. La chica ya algo cansada, decidió buscar algún lugar en donde poder descansar -Uff, uff llevo toda la mañana trotando- dijo mientras trataba de respirar pausadamente, se limpió un poco el sudor de su frente y empezó a buscar con la mirada un lugar para poder sentarse -De seguro mi padre estará llorando por no saber mi paradero, jum- suspiró algo frustrada por recordar la actitud de su padre. antes de disponerse a tomar un poco de agua vio una banca, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta allí a sentarse.

De entre las sombras de los arboles había un chico que al parecer venía siguiendo a la chica, esperó un rato en su aparente escondite y cuando le vio la guardia baja a la chica se acercó y suavemente le tocó el hombro con su mano.

Akane estaba descansando con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió que algo o alguien le tocó el hombro, entonces asustada volteó bruscamente para darle un puño a lo que fuera que la tocó, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con la mirada tierna de un chico que nunca había llegado a ver en toda su vida. El chico al ver su reacción de sorpresa le sonrió -Eh, hola. No era mi intensión asustarte- dijo amablemente a una Akane desconcertada.

La joven no sabía que pensar de eso, después empezó a sentir desconfianza por ese chico tan extraño ''Hmm ¿quién será este que me habla con tanta confianza?'' pensó un poco enfadada, pero después se empezó a relajar; después de todo ese sería su día ''normal'' ¿no? ''Bueno, al menos es amable, no como el egocéntrico de Ranma uyy'' no evitó pensar en su prometido, siempre le hubiese gustado que él la tratara de una forma más amable.

El chico se empezó a asustar por la expresión de Akane, que cada vez más se desfiguraba dando por resultado una mueca de enfado. Akane notó la expresión del chico y se empezó a controlar -Eh.. perdona, es que me acordé de una cosa poco importante, ¿por qué no te sientas?- le preguntó de forma para que él olvidara lo anterior.

Él aprovechó el pedido de la chica y se sentó a su lado -Oye ¿tú eres Akane Tendo?- le preguntó un poco impaciente, aunque no lo demostró.

La chica estaba un tanto distraída cuando él le preguntó sobre su identidad, unos segundos después cayó en cuenta y lo volteó a mirar -Sí, soy yo ¿por qué sabes mi nombre?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es que me han hablado mucho de ti y por esa razón quería conocerte- dijo amablemente, pero al ver la expresión de enojo de la chica agregó algo más -No vayas a creer que soy igual de pesado que los demás, solo quiero ser tu amigo-.

Se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar lo último que dijo aquel desconocido -Bueno no importa, de todas formas parece que eres diferente a los demás- dijo lo más amable posible -¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- le preguntó para al menos saber con quien estaba hablando.

-Sí claro, mi nombre es Shiro Hidetora- respondió a su pregunta, luego se acomodó en la banca y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos sin despegar la mirada de la peli-azul.

Akane se sentía algo extraña, bueno la verdad se sentía bastante extraña y no era por la presencia del chico, si no porque era la primer vez que mantenía una conversación con un chico que apenas conocía sin lastimarlo o insultarlo ''Tampoco puedo ser descortés con él'' pensó -¿De dónde eres Shiro?- le preguntó.

-Yo soy de Okinawa- respondió inmediatamente no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa.

**ॐ Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo ॐ **

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente Ranma, se encontraba con la cabeza tapada totalmente por la cobija. El chico ya se estaba empezando a despertar, lentamente se destapó la cabeza, respiró un poco el aire mañanero y abrió perezosamente un ojo -Que pereza levantarme, pero tengo que ir a entrenar- susurró mientras cerraba el ojo -Jum, tal vez más tarde- dijo para después volverse a tapar con la cobija. Lo que no sabía era que su sueño no iba a durar mucho.

Un sonido ensordecedor (más bien un grito) lo despertó de golpe -¡RANMA!- él asustado y respirando agitada-mente se sentó, después se colocó una mano detrás del cuello y cerró los ojos en signo de fastidio -No me dejan descansar- dijo mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación - voy a mirar que diablos ocurrió abajo- dijo mientras bajaba las escalas algo dormido todavía.

La predicción de Akane fue certera ya que Soun se encontraba llorando como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante (aunque en este caso eso parece -.-'') Kasumi trataba de consolarlo, diciéndole que Akane se encontraba bien, Nabiki solo se disponía a chupar BomBom y a ver televisión. Ranma había acabado de bajar, Soun al verlo le gritó -¡Ranma!- después corrió muy rápido hacia a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿se encontraron una rata o qué demonios?- preguntó frustrado y medio dormido.

Nabiki volteó a mirar al chico, para luego molestarlo -Hey cuñadito, ¿por qué estás tan perezoso hoy?- le preguntó, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar. Colocándose una mano en el mentón añadió -Hmm creo saber porque- hizo una pausa, para ver la expresión de Ranma -Te aconsejo que no te quedes hasta las 2 de la mañana en el Neko-hanten con tu adorable Shampoo- terminó de decir.

Ranma se estaba durmiendo antes de que ella le hablara y por eso respondió sin pensar -Nabiki ella es mi prometida y la tengo que cuidar, porque la a...- no terminó porque Soun le interrumpió estrujándolo.

-¿Cómo así? ¿ósea que yo no quieres a mi niña?- le preguntó Soun llorando a no más poder, estaba muy preocupado de que eso pasase, tanto que se le había olvidado la razón por la cual había llamado al chico anteriormente.

Ranma meditó por un momento lo que dijo y luego se exaltó ''Mierda, yo pensé que estaba soñando y fuera de eso creí que era Akane de la que me hablaba Nabiki'' pensó un poco más despierto que antes -No, todo es un mal entendido, yo no me quedé en el Neko-haten- aclaró, luego miró a Nabiki con algo de enojo -Ayer me quedé a ayudarle a Ryoga que se había perdido- agregó. Lo que había dicho era verdadero, pues Ryoga se había perdido en el parque; Ranma que iba de paso lo vio y le quiso ayudar no sin antes de que comenzaran una de sus famosas peleas por Akane. Así se la pasaron por 4 horas hasta que Ranma convirtió a Ryoga en P-chan y lo dejó cerca del dojo.

Soun suspiró de alivio -Menos mal fue eso- después colocó sus manos en los hombros de Ranma - Que bueno que todavía amas a mi pequeña- dijo sonriente.

Ranma se separó de Soun - Hey ¿quién dijo que yo amo a esa marimacho?- preguntó fingiendo frustración, después trató de no darle más vuelta a lo dicho y decidió cambiar de tema -Tío, por cierto ¿Por qué me llamaste de esa forma? parecías una mujer en pleno parto- comentó.

Gracias a lo que dijo Ranma, Soun recordó la razón por la cual estaba llorando antes y sin evitarlo empezó a llorar de nuevo -Ranma. Akane se fue hace 3 horas y no ha vuelto- le expuso al fin - Por favor búscala, que le pudo haber pasado algo terrible- exageró en lo último que dijo.

-Jah ¿yo? ¿y yo por qué? que se cuide sola, ya está muy grande como para que estén detrás de ella- dijo no muy amablemente -Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo en forma de excusa. Pero claramente eran solo mentiras, para no demostrar que si le importaba todo lo que hiciera ella.

Entonces a Soun no le quedó de otra. Como último recurso agrandó su cara como por arte de magia y le dijo de forma tenebrosa -¡Ranma, si no la buscas, **TE IRÁ MUY MAL**!- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

El chico se asustó a no más poder, lo que no le gustaba después de los gatos era que su tío hiciera esa cara, siempre lo había odiado, en cambio Soun lo usaba como una arma de soborno contra él y valla que siempre le funcionaba -Está bien, ¡ya voy¡ ¡ya voy!- dijo asustado mientras se empezaba a ir de allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la residencia se topó con la picara de Nabiki, cosa que le dio mala espina -¿Qué? ¿vas a venir a fastidiar tú también?- le preguntó mirándola con sarcasmo.

Nabiki se recostó de forma relajada, (algo común en ella) luego se cruzó de brazos -Ranma, no finjas- dijo ante la mirada expectante del chico -Si yo fuera tú, la buscaría de una vez, por quien sabe...- se volteó para dirigirse a la casa y antes de entrar dijo -Puede que ya te haya dejado por otro- dicho esto entró dejando al chico confundido y algo aterrado.

-¡Pues mejor que se vaya! no me interesa- le gritó a la chica para que le escuchara, lo único que se oyó del interior de la residencia fue un -si, como no-. Ranma se cruzó de brazos ''Maldición si lo que dijo Nabiki es verdad...'' interrumpió su pensamiento para salir corriendo -¡No puede ser!- exclamó antes de desaparecer de allí.

Nabiki se asomó por donde se había ido Ranma anteriormente, luego cerró los ojos -Ranma por más que nos ocultes tus sentimientos hacia ella, no los podrás ocultar hacia ti mismo- dijo, luego se aburrió -Akane como te envidio- susurró con algo de celos. A ella no es que le gustase el chico, si no que le gustaría tener a alguien así.

La mañana seguía transcurriendo normalmente, ya se podía divisar a más personas por las calles y ya había más movimiento, cada uno estaba ocupado en hacer algo como nuestro protagonista que se encontraba algo desesperado, llevaba más de 20 minutos buscando a la chica y ni un solo rastro de ella, cada vez más se impacientaba más porque se le acababan los lugares donde posiblemente ella podría estar; ya había buscado en el instituto, en el parque, en la playa, los alrededores y en las casa de sus amigas y nada que la encontraba -¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntó a sí mismo como tratando de encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta, ya casi resignado saltó del techo al piso.

Al estar allí escucho unos voces, eran voces de dos chicos hablando y la voz de la chica la conocía a la perfección, era la voz de su prometida Akane, el chico no quiso entrar de una a por ella si no que decidió espiar, quería saber que era lo que hablaba con ese chico y saber de una vez por todas si lo que dijo Nabiki podría hacerse realidad.

No se sabe en que momento el grado de confianza aumentó ya que el chico se tuvo el atrevimiento de cogerle las manos a la chica y no solo eso, la miraba que le dedicaba era demasiada profunda, como si se tratase de un chico enamorado -Eres la chica que estaba buscando- dijo con un poco de romanticismo, cosa que no le gustó para nada a ella.

El enojo de la chica aumentaba tras cada segundo que transcurría, ya no podía aguantar esa actitud, no podía aguantar que un chico que apenas conocía la tratara de esa forma. Pero se debía contener, no quería tener problemas ese día -Bu.. bueno..- tartamudeó, no sabía que decir en ese momento.

Shiro le apretó un poco más fuerte las manos de la chica -Solo escucha, te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante- se lo dijo.

Ranma estaba hirviendo de la furia y de celos también, como es que su prometida se encontraba sola con ese tarado y fuera de eso parecía que se la llevaba muy bien con él, o si no es que tenían algo más, sin poder aguantar su furia subió a un árbol -¡QUÉ!- gritó eufórico -Akane estúpida, marimacho- dijo mientras le daba un puño al árbol -¿Quién la entiende? dice que odia a los hombres y a ese lo trata muy amablemente- le dio otro puño al árbol -En cambio yo ni le puedo tocar un cabello porque me manda a volar- sus celos eran impresionantes, tratando de contar hasta diez se sentó en el árbol ''pero, el estúpido que la tenía cogida de manos me las va a pagar, o sí'' pensó de forma sádica antes de dirigirse a la casa, no tenía ánimos de verle la cara a Akane.

La chica estaba un tanto aterrada y posterior a esto se estaba imaginando lo peor cuando escuchó.

-Mira Akane, si necesitas aprender alguna cosa en especial no olvides llamar, espero volver a verte pronto- dijo mientras se empezaba a ir de allí.

No se puede describir que era lo que sentía la chica en ese momento, no había entendido el porqué de esa reacción, mejor dicho no entendía porque le pasó eso justamente a ella ''Yo pensé que me iba a decir algo como: me gustas, te amo o quieres ser mi novia'' pensó, para luego susurrar -Pero a quien quiero engañar ¿cómo se supone que un chico que apenas me conoce me diga eso?- después cerró los ojos -Y menos a mí que no soy nada atractiva- dijo tristemente, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y sintió algo en su mano derecha, así que la abrió y se dio cuenta que el chico le había dejado una nota, ella miró el papel y empezó a leer su contenido.

_''Hola, yo soy el hijo del director de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón._

_Te has ganado un beca para estudiar lo que quieras en nuestra Universidad. Ya tienes_

_asegurado tu futuro ¡No lo desperdicies!. cuando te sientas lista contacta-me al_

_siguiente número, es: 0120-3645423'' _

Cuando terminó de leer quedó pensativa, la verdad estaba muy alegre, siempre había querido entrar a la Universidad y más si fuese una importante y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía ningún costo su estadía allí. La chica se encontraba en otro mundo imaginándose el gran futuro que le esperaba, si duda ese era el mejor día su vida.

Pero lo que no sabía era, que ese era el comienzo del sufrimiento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí dejó el capítulo por hoy. Espero que sigan leyendo que me hace muy feliz que lean lo que escribo.<p>

Un gran besote a todos y que tenga un lindo fin de semana x3 **No olviden presionar el lindo botón de abajo que dice Reviews y dejarme uno ^^ No les cuesta nada hacerme feliz :3 **

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Matte-nee!

**Kahiko-san~**


	2. La decisión de Akane 2

**.:Anterior:.**

No se puede describir que era lo que sentía la chica en ese momento, no había entendido el porqué de esa reacción, mejor dicho no entendía porque le pasó eso justamente a ella ''Yo pensé que me iba a decir algo como: me gustas, te amo o quieres ser mi novia'' pensó, para luego susurrar -Pero a quien quiero engañar ¿cómo se supone que un chico que apenas me conoce me diga eso?- después cerró los ojos -Y menos a mí que no soy nada atractiva- dijo tristemente, mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y sintió algo en su mano derecha, así que la abrió y se dio cuenta que el chico le había dejado una nota, ella miró el papel y empezó a leer su contenido.

_''Hola, yo soy el hijo del director de una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Japón._

_Te has ganado un beca para estudiar lo que quieras en nuestra Universidad. Ya tienes_

_asegurado tu futuro ¡No lo desperdicies!. cuando te sientas lista contacta-me al_

_siguiente número, es: 0120-3645423''_

Cuando terminó de leer quedó pensativa, la verdad estaba muy alegre, siempre había querido entrar a la Universidad y más si fuese una importante y lo mejor de todo era que no tenía ningún costo su estadía allí. La chica se encontraba en otro mundo imaginándose el gran futuro que le esperaba, si duda ese era el mejor día su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>.:La decisión de Akane segunda parte:. <strong>

Se escuchó un ruido, como de metal chocando contra algo, ese sonido provenía del espatulazo que le había propinado Ukyo a Akane, ya que desde hacía unos minutos la llamaba y esta no le respondía, porque estaba en otro mundo aparentemente -¡Itte!- dio un respingo por el dolor, mientras se sobaba su cabeza adolorida, miró quien había sido el estúpido o la estúpida que la había golpeado, dándose cuenta de la causante de aquel cometido -¿¡Ukyo qué te pasa! ¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!- Le preguntó muy enojada y exaltada a la joven cocinera.

La chica de cabello largo, sonrió en signo de burla -Hace rato te estaba llamando y no respondías- después le propinó de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza -¡Ayyyy!- gritó de dolor Akane, Ukyo estaba causando que la chica se saliera de sus casillas y cuando Akane le iba a reprochar, Ukyo le interrumpió tapándole la boca.

-Tranquilízate Akane, solo te estaba buscando para preguntarte si mi Ran-chan está en tu casa, para llevarle estos Okonomiyagis- dicho esto le soltó la boca dándose cuenta que a la chica le estaba hirviendo la sangre del enojo que tenía en ese momento.

Akane se paró de donde estaba y le hizo frente a Ukyo -¡No sé si está o no!- le gritó, luego le colocó el dedo índice el el pecho mirándola de forma asesina a los ojos -ve para mi casa y búscalo- calmó su voz, cosa que le pareció extraño a la castaña -¡no es mi maldito problema, es tuyo!así que adiós!- le gritó en la cara asustando a la chica, nunca la había visto taaan enojada. Akane se dio la vuelta y se empezó a ir, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su querido prometido. Ukyo solo la miraba marchar mientras tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

**Dojo Tendo**

Acababa de entrar un chico no muy contento a la residencia Tendo, demostraba en su mirada aterradora que, cualquiera que pasara por su lado sería asesinado con su sola mirada, estaba respirando rápido y parecía a punto de estallar. Soun que estaba pendiente de su llegada lo vio y luego observó la expresión del chico y se asustó un poco, pero su temor fue más grande al ver que no entraba con su hija menor -Ranma- dijo su nombre para llamar su atención, cosa que logró - ¿Mi querida Akane dónde está?- le preguntó un tanto nervioso.

Al oír el nombre de su prometida, recordó lo que vio hace unos instantes y apretó los puños a tal punto que si lo hacía más le saldría sangre, ver a Akane con ese chico le afectó de sobre manera, últimamente se le dificultaba no demostrar los celos y cada vez se intensificaban más, si no fuese tan orgulloso quizá ya se habrían casado, pero eso solo sería soñar, él no sería apto para ella o solo a elle le gustaba otra persona y no quería ser rechazado -Tío, créeme- le dijo antes de respirar y no demostrar lo afectado que estaba -Tu ''querida'' Akane está bien, demasiado bien diría yo- se mordió la lengua al decir eso -Así que no te preocupes que en esto vuelve- terminó para dirigirse a su cuarto a dormir, no quería seguir pensando en lo que vio.

Soun no quedó muy convencido, Kasumi se percató de esto y se acercó a su padre -Padre, es mejor que confíes en lo que dijo Ranma, de seguro Akane se encuentra bien- dijo con su habitual tono amable.

El señor Tendo se relajó un poco, las palabras de Kasumi siempre le ayudaban a sentirse mejor y más confiado -Es verdad, no hay que dudar lo que dijo Ranma- después se sentó -¡Saotome! venga para que juguemos una partida de shogi- llamó a su mejor amigo para jugar un rato y dejar la tensión, pero al no oír a su amigo le volvió llamar -Saotome ¿dónde está?- hizo una pregunta aparentemente estúpida.

Kasumi que sabía la razón de su ausencia decidió tomar la palabra -El tío Genma se fue a las 6:30 de la mañana al consultorio del dr. Tofú, porque se descompuso una mano al intentar coger unas galletas que estaban en el estante más alto- le explicó, después se colocó una mano en la boca recordando lo ocurrido, estaba algo triste por lo que le había ocurrido a su tío. Soun solo bajó la cabeza aburrido, aunque tenía algo de risa por lo torpe que solía ser a veces su amigo.

Ranma había acabado de subir, entró a su cuarto estresado y se sentó en su futón a penas lo vio, empezó a meditar para calmarse ''Que extraño ¿por qué Akane se dejó coger las manos por un chico?'' se preguntó mentalmente ''En fin, puede que sean amigos de la infancia y por eso le cogía de manos. Pero ¿qué era esa cosa importante que le iba a decir?'' ese pensamiento no le estaba ayudando mucho para calmarse, después empezó a sentirse mal ''¿Y si eran algo más? tal vez se besaron, o llevan una relación a escondidas'' eso asustó mucho al chico que estaba formando conclusiones precipitadas -Maldición tengo la cabeza vuelta un lío, lo mejor será acostarme un rato, antes de formar un escándalo y no quiero metiches, ni llorones, ni interesados- lo último que dijo fue refiriéndose a parte de su ''familia'', más bien optó por acostarse.

El enano más pervertido de Nerima Happosai, había visto todo con lujo de detalle y le pensaba sacar mucho provecho ''Debo de aprovechar los celos de Ranma para poder darle esa pastilla y al ingerirla empezará a decirle cosas demasiado crueles a Akane, esto hará que los dos terminen y Akane se dará cuenta de mi encantó y quedará rendida a mis pies'' pensó de forma malvada, mientras se imaginaba cosas pervertidas.

Happosai esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar, el chico se movía de un lado a otro, mientras susurraba cosas que no se entendían, pero que si expresaban dolor, parecía tener un mal sueño, hasta que unos minutos después se calmó y quedó boca arriba con la boca medio abierta. Happosai aprovechó esto, porque sabía que el chico dormido de una u otra manera lo esquivaba. Se acercó sigilosamente y le introdujo la pastilla en la boca, esperó unos segundos a que esta hiciera efecto y luego se fue de allí, seguramente a robar ropa íntima.

En la entrada del dojo Tendo se escuchó al fin la voz de la chica que tanto estaba esperando Soun -Hola, ya llegué-

Soun al escuchar su voz volteó a mirar e inmediatamente fue hasta donde ella para darle un gran abrazó -Hay mi hijita, me tenías muy preocupado. Pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo de forma desamparada.

Akane sonrió y le acarició el cabello con cariño a su padre -Papá, siento haberte hecho preocupar- se disculpó.

Kasumi que estaba ocupada en el patio le hablo a su hermana menor -Que bueno que volviste- le regaló una sonrisa -por cierto, te he guardado el desayuno en la cocina- le indicó para que fuera a desayunar, Akane no vaciló y fue hasta la cocina, pues tenía algo de hambre. Cogió su desayunó y se fue hasta al comedor para empezar su labor (que gran labor xDD).

En ese momento Ranma despertó ya que un gruñido de su estómago le avisó que no había comido nada en toda la mañana -Se me olvidó desayunar- dijo, tirándose literalmente del futón, y más rápido que flash, bajó.

Kasumi lo observó de lejos, ya sabía porque bajó el chico -Tu desayuno está en la cocina- le dijo antes de concentrase en tender la ropa. Ranma la escuchó y fue en un instante a la cocina para coger su desayuno, hecho esto se acercó al comedor encontrándose una sorpresa no muy buena.

Por su parte Akane estaba alegre, el enojo que tenía se le había esfumado, al pensar en su oportunidad de estudiar en una Universidad prestigiosa, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por la presencia del chico que había acabado de llegar. Akane sonriendo lo miró -Hola Ranma- le dio un cordial saludo, cosa que no pasa muy a menudo.

Ranma como si nadie estuviese ahí, hizo caso omiso al saludo de Akane y siguió engullendo sin prestarle atención a la chica que se estaba empezando a enojar por su actitud tan grosera.

La chica empezó a empuñar sus manos por ver la indiferencia de su prometido para con ella, cogió un cuenco de arroz vacío que tenía cerca y se lo lanzó a la cara para luego gritarle -¡Baka insensible! ¿al menos podrías responder?-

-¡Marimacho, te comportas peor que un hombre!- le devolvió el grito sin responder la pregunta que Akane le había hecho anteriormente.

Akane se exaltó por lo que le dijo -¡Estúpido! ¿acaso me importa lo que digas? ¡vete al demonio, afeminado!- le insultó en forma de defensa.

El chico se paró de la mesa y le dedicó una mirada muy fría, una que denotaba odio puro, cosa que en verdad asusto a la chica, él nunca antes la había mirado de esa forma -¿Sabes? eres un fiasco de persona- lo dijo denotando odio en cada palabra pronunciada.

Eso le dolió de verdad a la chica, pero luego fue reemplazado por su orgullo y aparente enojo -Pues lo siento si lo soy. ¡Idiota!- le gritó a todo pulmón. Después salió al patio y se sentó a pensar ''Maldito egocéntrico, trato de ser amable y él me trata mal''. El día se le estaba empezando a dañar, parecía ser que nunca podría tener un día normal y sin problemas.

Ranma al ver que la chica estaba tratando de no seguir la discusión habló lo suficientemente fuerte que para Akane lo escuchara -Mejor me voy a visitar a la hermosa Shampoo en el Neko-hanten, no quiero estar en casa de una persona sin sexo definido-

A la chica le dio un tic en el ojo derecho al escuchar lo que insinuaba el chico, divisó una roca gigante que luego cogió, se aproximó un poco a Ranma y se la arrojó -Mira quien habla de **sin sexo definido** ¡travestido¡- dijo con total sarcasmo -Has lo que quieras con esa Shampoo, poco me interesa- dijo con desinterés fingido. La verdad le importaba bastante que es lo que hiciera con su enemiga.

Ranma se quitó la piedra de encima y se paró, se sacudió un poco y miró a la chica -Bien, me voy de inmediato- dijo, después saltó al techo y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado.

**Rato después en ''Okinawa''. **

Iba un chico caminado a paso lento, concentrado en sus pensamientos que iban dirigidos a la persona a la que le había entregado su corazón ''Akane-san, después de tanto tiempo que estuve entrenando en las montañas, pude despejar mi mente y sanar mi corazón de algunas profundas heridas. Pensar en ti ha sido el combustible que me ha ayudado a seguir mi camino, en este momento me encuentro en Okinawa pensándote como de costumbre, te extraño mucho, quisiera estar a tu lado para sentir tu calor y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora y me hace sentir miles de emociones. Espero poder verte pronto para poder entregarte este detalle que te he comprado y demostrarte cuanto te amo, como extraño tu voz... Akane-san'' pensaba.

-Ryoga-kun ¿Qué haces en Nerima?- preguntó al chico eternamente perdido que iba caminado cerca del dojo Tendo.

Ryoga al escuchar su voz, volteó a mirar encontrándose con la chica con la cual ha soñado durante bastante tiempo, esta le estaba sonriendo, a causa de esto se puso nervioso, en signo de esto colocó su mano derecha detrás del cuello y con la otra saludó mientras sonreía nerviosamente -Akane-san ¡Hola! pues estaba en Nerima para entregarte este presente- fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió en ese momento (^^U) y sin más le entregó el regalo a la chica.

Ella se puso contenta, era otra cosa buena que le pasaba en el día, todavía había posibilidad de que el día no se dañara, siempre y cuando no se topara con Ranma -Ryoga-kun ¡muchas gracias!- de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla, ni Akane sabía porque lo hizo -Pasa- le invitó a pasar a su casa.

En shock se encontraba el chico, estaba muy sonrojado y en otro mundo, más embobado por el beso de Akane no podía estar -Sí, cla...claro- balbuceó, en ese momento se sentía en el paraíso. Los dos entraron y se sentaron en el comedor, Akane fue por té y se lo dio a Ryoga, pero él parecía más el dr. Tofú cuando este se encuentra cerca de Kasumi. Cogió la taza humeante de té y se la echó en la cabeza, mojándose todo, Akane asustada fue al patio por una toalla y luego le empezó a secar la cabeza y la cara.

**En el Neko-hanten **

Recién Ranma había entrado al Neko-hanten -Un Ramen de verduras, por favor- le pidió a Shampoo, esta no se había percatado de que era Ranma.

Automáticamente respondió al pedido -En seguida llevar- dijo con su habitual acento, pero entonces al analizar un poco más la voz, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su ''prometido''. -Ser airen el que vino- susurró, se asomó al lugar de los comensales y vio a Ranma sentado en la última mesa. Shampoo salió corriendo hasta donde él sin el pedido, lo cogió de la camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar ante la expectante mirada de las personas que estaba allí, se lo llevó hasta el interior de la cocina y luego lo empezó a abrazar efusivamente restregando su cuerpo voluptuoso en él -airen visitar amazona, Shampoo ser tan feliz- le dijo con tono sensual.

El chico trataba de separarse porque se estaba asfixiando -Shampoo, no no no, yo solo vine a comer ¡suéltame Shampoo!- decía desesperadamente.

Los compañeros del Instituto Furinkan se encontraban en el restaurante de Shampoo y habían visto con recelo la escena, no paraban de murmurar -Ese Saotome si tiene suerte- dijo uno -Sí, tiene a Akane, a la chica que se parece a él, a esta hermosura y a la chica que vende Okonomiyagis- le apoyó otro - Tampoco olviden a la hermana loca de Kuno- pero al decir eso los demás se asustaron de solo imaginarla -¡Eres todo un Don Juan!- le gritó Hiroshi a Ranma.

Al escuchar lo que dijo el chico, Ranma trató de aclarar el mal entendido, pero los abrazos de Shampoo no lo dejaban -Chicos no es lo que ustedes piensan- aclaró, por suerte el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos se olvidaran de lo que hablaban y se concentraran en la puerta. En esta se encontraba una chica furiosa, que en cualquier momento podía empezar a hacer un escándalo, Ranma al verla se asustó de sobre manera.

Ukyo entró al Neko-hanten con su espátula más grande, se dirigió a donde se encontraba Shampoo y Ranma, estaba furiosa de ver como esa atravesaba se portaba así con su prometido, no iba a permitir eso por nada del mundo, por eso tenía que vérselas primero con ella. Caminaba hacia ellos ignorando las miradas de las personas sorprendidas -Shampoo ¡Suelta a Ranma de una buena vez!- le gritó lanzando un espatulazo a la joven china, pero esta fue más rápida y la esquivó haciendo que el que recibiera el ataque fuera Ranma.

Shampoo no se iba a quedar así sin hacer nada, por eso sacó como por arte de magia sus bomboris y miró a Ukyo con odio -¿Chica de la espátula qué hacer aquí? deja de molestar a airen- le dijo mientras la señalaba con un bombori en signo de ataque - ¡Vete! que Ranma solo querer amazona, tú ser solo estorbo-

Después de que Akane había secado a Ryoga, hablaron un rato sobre cosas triviales y ella le preguntó de sus viajes y aventuras, Ryoga respondía entusiasmado sin omitir detalles de sus aventuras, pero tampoco le contó sobre sus sentimientos, todavía no estaba preparado para hacer aquel cometido, al menos se conformaba con pasar un rato al lado de la chica que ama. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia y ya estaba más en el planeta tierra que en el planeta Ryoga.

Una idea surcó la mente del chico, pero su timidez lo estaba traicionando en esos momentos y haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible le expuso lo que pensaba -A...Akane-san ¿quisieras salir a comer conmigo?- le preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, antes de que la chica diera su respuesta agregó -Claro que si no quieres lo entenderé perfectamente- dijo de forma amable pero estaba algo asustado de que ella le digiera que no.

La chica que siempre había apreciado y valorado al chico no le iba a despreciar su petición y menos ese día. Colocó su mano suavemente en el hombro de él y sonriendo le dijo -¡Claro, vamos!-

Eso puso bastante contento a Ryoga, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad y por fin podía pasar un día junto Akane, con un brillo especial en sus ojos le cogió la mano a la chica y salieron de la casa, para empezar a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, aunque la felicidad del chico se fue por el desagüe al darse cuenta que con su sentido de orientación no iban a llegar a algún restaurante ''Y ahora que le digo a Akane si ni siquiera sé en donde estamos'' pensó frustrado y algo apenado por su problema de orientación, pero le salvó la campana en esos momentos, cuando a lo lejos vio un restaurante -Akane-san, ¡sígueme!- dijo entusiasta.

Con un poco de distracción la chica seguía a Ryoga, en realidad andaba pensando cosas diferentes a la ''cita''.

Las cosas no habían mejorado en el Neko-hanten, después de lo que dijo Shampoo se había formado una guerra de chicas. Ukyo atacando fervientemente con sus espátulas y Shampoo contrarrestando con sus bomboris, las chicas peleaban casi al mismo nivel y Ranma salía herido por tratar de frenar el combate.

-¡Ya chicas! paren que pueden lastimar a los comensales- decía en forma de suplica el adolorido de Ranma.

Mousse había acabado de llegar al local, pues toda la mañana se tuvo que ir a repartir 60 pedidos de Ramen, que extrañamente le entregó Shampoo con la excusa de que así ella lo aceptaría, pero la verdad era que se lo pidió para que él se fuera y ella no tuviera que estar todo el tiempo con él. Se empezó a acercar a lo que para él era shampoo -Shampoo mi amor, ya termi...- no pudo terminar de decir porque un bastón le había golpeado la cabeza, el chico sacó las gafas de las mangas de su ropa chica y se las colocó para poder mirar a quien tenía al frente -Momia- susurró al darse cuenta que era Cologne.

-¿A quién le dices momia?- preguntó de forma despectiva. Mousse solo la ignoró, estaba concentrado buscando a su amada hasta que la encontró parada en una mesa lanzando bomboris, sin pensarlo fue hasta donde ella para darle un abrazo -Shampoo mi... cuac- resulta que en ese momento la chica le había lanzado un balde con agua fría -Mousse no molestar ahora- le dijo al chico, ahora convertido en pato.

-Shampoo ser mejor que Ukyo- expuso Shampoo mientras le lanzaba una silla, Ukyo la esquivó y le contraatacó con otra.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!- le gritó -Chinita de pacotilla, Ran-chan me ama a mí, de eso no hay duda, además mi comida le fascina- dijo con mucha confianza.

Shampoo no perdió tiempo para defenderse -Si va ser por comida, tú perder. A Ranma gustar mi comida más que la tuya, por eso venir primero donde Shampoo-

Ukyo iba a decir algo cuando en la puerta se divisó dos siluetas entrando, esas siluetas eran nada más ni nada menos que Akane y Ryoga, ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que ese restaurante era el Neko-hanten. Ranma al verlos se puso celoso de nuevo, pero esta vez era por su amigo aparentemente enemigo Ryoga, este iba cogido de la mano con Akane ''¿Qué hace Akane aquí con ese cerdo aprovechado?'' pensó mientras los miraba.

**Fue entonces cuando los problemas apenas iban a comenzar... **

Akane vio al fondo el alboroto de las chicas y había alcanzado a escuchar lo último de la discusión, miró a Ryoga -Vayámonos, que aquí no hay nada interesante. Solo dos chicas obsesionadas con engordar a ese idiota- dijo Akane con algo de celos, pues en la culinaria siempre había sido un fracaso y Ranma siempre se lo echaba en cara y parecía que ese día no sería la excepción.

La pastilla estaba empezando a surtir efecto en la forma de actuar de Ranma, cosa que complicaría todo. Ranma al escuchar lo que dijo Akane se acercó a Ukyo Y Shampoo -A ustedes dos las amo por igual, son hermosas, listas, sensuales y cocinan delicioso- dijo, todos estaban en silencio, él aprovecho esto y señaló a Akane -Agradezcan que no son como ella- dijo a lo que Akane se estaba empezando a enojar, al igual que Ryoga -Ella es fea, no tiene ningún atractivo, se comporta peor que un hombre y fuera de eso, crea venenos los que supuestamente son ''comida''- agregó, Akane no sabía que decir, tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

-Solo digo, que con ustedes dos tengo, no necesito estorbos, es más no la quiero volver en toda mi vida, ojalá se fuera para siempre- dijo Ranma mirando con ''odio'' a la chica -Akane nos harías un gran favor si hicieses eso- terminó por decir. Ranma había hecho quedar mal a la chica frente todos sus amigos y personas de la ciudad.

Akane había perdido todo el enojo que tenía anteriormente debido a que este fue reemplazado por el peor dolor que había sentido en su vida. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas, la chica no despegaba la mirada del chico, luego de unos segundos se agarró el pecho y susurró con dolor -Está bien- después salió corriendo, dejando las gotas de sus lágrimas en el aire. No parecía la chica de carácter fuerte que solía ser, ese día su corazón quedó destrozado por completo y le diría adiós a todo lo que vivió hasta ese momento.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí está xD Que mal se habrá sentido Akane TT_TT espero que sigan leyendo w, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible...<p>

Y pues si tienen dudas o sugerencias, me las pueden dar.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Matte-nee!

**Kahiko-san**


	3. La decisión de Akane 3

¡Hola a todos! D: Siento por no haber continuado hace meses pero es que la verdad no andaba muy inspirada, lo siento, pero gracias a Dios hace poco me surgió la inspiración y me puse a escribir como loca, así que me salió la continuación ¡Bueno que se diviertan con el fic! =3

* * *

><p><strong>.:La decisión de Akane tercera parte:. <strong>

Después de aquel incidente…

Llegó Ranma convertido en su forma femenina al Dojo Tendo con bastantes heridas en su cuerpo, Kasumi que pasaba por allí no evitó gritar de la impresión de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?- preguntó preocupada sin poder salir de la impresión.

-Sucedió que..- decía el chico mientras empezaba a recordar lo sucedido.

**Flash back…**

Happosai había observado todo desde una ventana. Sigiloso como un ninja su presencia no fue descubierta por nadie y eso le favoreció. Cuando recordó que el efecto de su pastilla iba a terminar en ese mismo instante, se fue tan rápido que ni una cámara de alta velocidad lo hubiese captado.

El efecto había terminado y consigo la mala leche de su comportamiento, reaccionó instantáneamente, preocupado porque esa vez si se había pasado y sabía perfectamente que el precio que tenía que pagar por su mala acción sería terrible, cosa, que no le gustaría para nada experimentar.

-¡Akane!- gritó desesperado alistándose para salir en su búsqueda y aclararle que todo fue un mal entendido, pero una persona en específico no lo dejó siquiera arrancar, ya que con su mano le impidió el paso.

-Ranma, prepárate para conocer el infierno. No permitiré que salgas sano después de lo que le dijiste a Akane-san- pronunció con voz de ultratumba Ryoga, mientras se traqueaba los nudillos en signo de amenaza.

Estaba en serios problemas, era obvio que las personas de ese lugar no estaban muy felices con su ''actuación'' bueno excepto sus otras prometidas y Cologne, esas sí que tenían una mirada de complicidad. Evitó seguir mirando a las personas de aquel lugar para mirar a su ahora enemigo que lo miraba como para matarlo ahí mismo.

-Eh..Eh, todo es un mal entendido, yo no quise decir eso, ustedes no entienden- las personas lo miraban con el seño fruncido, así que siguió –Por favor Ryoga créeme- le suplicó.

-Ranma yo te creo- su voz no podía contener más sarcasmo del que le puso y se evidenció cuando mandó a volar lejos a Ranma.

En el aire buscaba a la chica con su mirada, aunque era inútil ya que no podía ver bien por la corriente del aire, cuando su mirada se tornó más nítida se aterrorizó al ver que estaba cayendo directo al estanque de la mansión Kuno y lo peor era que el caimán que residía allí estaba listo para recibirlo con la boca abierta.

-Ahh.. No..No- decía con notorio pánico.

-Jojojojo, Ranma-sama viniste a demostrarme tu pasión- su voz irritante fue reconocida por él al instante, y para su ''buena'' suerte fue salvado por ella, al ser agarrado por su listón de gimnasia.

-Kodachi loca ¡suéltame!- le gritó, segundos después se desespero al notar que había perdido la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

-Como ordenes mi amor- le respondió con unas de sus extrañas y exageradas expresiones. Lastimosamente ese no era su día de suerte, había caído directo al estanque, peligrando por su vida. Asustado por el animal que se acercaba a él para comérselo salió como pudo de allí.

-Demonios ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?- la expresión de Kodachi al verlo cambió a una de total desprecio.

-Oye tú plebeya, ¿Qué hiciste a mi Ranma? Lo pagarás caro- Se alistó para ''atacarlo''.

Ranma como siempre iba a saltar de forma ágil para esquivar el ataque, lo logró con dificultad con el pésimo final de caer de cabezas estampándose en el pasto, segundos después alguien lo abrazó con fuerza, volteó a mirar quién lo había agarrado y casi se le sale el alma cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Cabellos de fuego, viniste a casarte conmigo, eres tan indefensa que recurres a Kuno, el protector de los débiles- la cara de repugnancia era poca a la que sentía por dentro.

-Suéltame de una buena vez- le exigió con un golpe a su cara.

-Gracias por esa suave caricia, eres tan dócil- le respondió Kuno con ''amor'' a Ranma, ya que el supuesto golpe que le dio no lastimaría ni a un niño pequeño.

-Imbécil ¿A quién le dices dócil?- le preguntó más que exaltado. Para descargar su furia le dio otro puño pero esta vez en el estómago, otro intento que salió completamente inútil.

-Por favor si quieres ahora jugamos a las cosquillas, espera yo tomo el té- Miró por todos lados y después dio un grito que le rompió los tímpanos literalmente a Ranma.

-¡Sasuke el té!- Llegó un chico casi inmediatamente ante tal grito, tembloroso le estiró las manos con el té en ellos.

-Aquí tiene Amo Tatewaki- Kuno lo recibió.

En ese momento Ranma pensaba desesperado ante la situación en la que se encontraba ''¿Por qué no me puedo zafar? Este ya me está dejando sin aire''.

-Hermano suelta a esa desquiciada, para terminar con su inútil vida- todos voltearon a mirar a la dueña de la voz –Y si no la suelta me veré en la obligación de acabar contigo también- le amenazó. Como vio que Kuno no quería prestarle atención, lanzó su listón agarrando sin querer el té,que se le deslizó después y cayó encima de Ranma volviendo a cambiarlo de sexo.

-Auch, no puede ser ¡Quema!¡Quema!- decía despavorido con lágrimas en sus ojos por el ardor.

Claro, como era lo predecible. Kuno al darse cuenta que era Ranma hombre se enfureció y lo soltó de inmediato y como por arte de magia sacó su Bokken para después señalarlo con el.

-Saotome, ¿Cómo tienes si quiera el descaro de aparecer por aquí?- el agredido ya estaba cansado de tanta estupidez, suspiro resignado.

-Par de locos- fue su respuesta.

Kodachi no estaba muy contenta de la situación así que empezó a correr para atacar, pero cuando vio de nuevo a su amado, aceleró el paso pero esta vez para abrazarlo y acosarlo. Ranma claro, notó esto y salió corriendo a lo que más pudo, ese no era su día, sin duda que no lo era. Los dos hermanos iban detrás de él, Kuno para matarlo y Kodachi para abrazarlo despectivamente.

Rato después la resistencia de Ranma llegó a su límite y cansado, tropezaba con cuanta cosa se encontraba en el camino; Kodachi al darse cuenta del imperfecto del chico se le ocurrió la ''grandiosa'' idea de lanzar su listón disque para agarrar a Ranma de los pies, pero su mala puntería le costó que agarrara a su hermano en vez de Ranma; él por inercia cayó y gracias a la velocidad a la que iba Kodachi se tropezó con su cuerpo activando una trampa que provocó que los dos cayeran inconscientes dentro de un sótano, unos segundos después se cerró dejándolos encerrados.

Nuestro protagonista corriendo más despacio, fue espectador de aquel accidente y sin evitarlo se empezó a burlar de ellos.

-Jaja, no sabía que fueran más idiotas de lo que ya eran, caer en sus propias trampas- pero como por jugarreta del destino tropezó con una piedra cayendo a una reserva de pescado fresco. Después de asimilar el golpe se paró lentamente maldiciendo el karma que no lo quería dejar en paz.

-¿Ahora cómo saldré?- se preguntó frustrado mirando el lugar ''Misteriosamente perdí mi fuerza y agilidad'' pensó con sarcasmo; después de analizar unos segundos pudo identificar el causante de todo lo malo que le había pasado, una sonrisa maligna se formó un su rostro.

-Happosai, esta no te la perdono- susurró con una voz que denotaba maldad pura.

Pasaron 15 minutos y no lograba determinar una salida, miró hacia arriba y se estresó ''Genial, esto está tan alto que no podré salir en años'' pensó a punto de bajar la bandera, hasta que una luz de esperanza lo hizo coger fuerzas. Había visto unas escalas y aprovechando eso salió de allí antes de que otra cosa ''incomprensible'' le ocurriera.

-Mejor me voy- vio un muro y lo intentó escalar; milagro fue que lo hubiese logrado, cuando estuvo arriba se paró tambaleándose casi al instante, así que saltó para no caer después mal, pero fue peor cuando cayó porque podría jurar que sintió como los huesos de las piernas se le quebraron , por el dolor tan terrible que sintió.

-Uchh, maldita sea todo está en contra de mí hoy- se maldijo sin saber que no había visto lo peor.

Se empezó a sacudir el polvo que tenía en su ropa, hasta que el maullido de un gato que de pronto se multiplicó hizo que su corazón casi se detuviera, volteó a mirar lentamente y su expresión pasó a ser una de enfado a una de total terror y como por acto reflejo salió corriendo, ¡No quería que esos gatos se le acercaran!.

-Ah, no, no ¡Auxilio!- gritaba en el camino como un niño pequeño, pero los gatos no se rindieron y se tiraron encima de él y lo empezaron a morder. Ranma minutos después, producto del nerviosismo que le tenía a los gatos de convirtió en Neko-Ranma. Tomó una posición similar a la de un gato enfadado y atacó a sus antiguos atacantes. Los gatos escaparon asustados y Neko-Ranma no se sentía satisfecho, así que se fue por el vecindario acabando con los árboles, hasta que se calmó encima de un techo; parecía buscar a alguien en especial para sentirse seguro, pero no encontraba a esa persona por ningún lado.

Cuando iba a saltar de aquel techo empezó a caer una fuerte tempestad que convirtió a Ranma de nuevo en chica y también le ayudó a salir de su estado gatuno ''¿Dónde estoy?'' No recordaba absolutamente nada, así que sacó la conclusión de que se había vuelto a convertir, aburrido, cansado y frustrado saltó del techo y empezó a caminar, al menos ya había recuperado de nuevo su fuerza y agilidad.

Caminó y caminó varios kilómetros rumbo a su casa ya comenzaba a creer que estaba en la Patagonia porque no reconocía el lugar por donde iba. A cada paso que daba, cada vez se enfurecía más, así que decidió parar en la mitad del camino de un puente, miró al cielo y gritó frustrado

-¡¿Qué más falta para acabar del todo conmigo?- Era mejor que no se hubiese puesto a decir eso porque un rayo le respondió, cuando cayó encima de él.

**Fin flash back.. **

El chico aún no le había respondido a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo.

-Ranma contéstame por favor- le insistió, Ranma la miro sin ánimos.

-No, nada importante me pasó- le contestó, después se encaminó al baño para bañarse y curarse. Cuando estaba en el pasillo de los pisos de arriba le pareció escuchar la voz de Akane, así que sin hacer ruido observó a la chica hablar por teléfono.

-Hola Shiru- habló Akane.

-_Hola Akane ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?- le preguntó impaciente_

_-_Hmm no pasó nada y si pensé lo que me dijiste esta mañana, decidí ir contigo a la universidad- no estaba muy segura de lo que le decía

-_Me alegra Akane, pero si vienes mañana, tendrías que olvidar a todas las personas que conociste hasta ahora ya que jamás podrás volver a Nerima- le expresó _

_-_Ehh ¿Dices que jamás volveré a Nerima?- le preguntó pensativa. Su mente le ayudó a decidirse cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Ranma. Cogió determinación y volvió a hablar antes de que Shiru respondiera –No, no importa si me voy para siempre, además ya estuve 16 años con mi familia es más que suficiente-

_-Bueno si es así deberás ser mi prometida- le dijo. Sí, el chico no tenía buenas intenciones y Akane no presentía eso por estar tan dolida con lo ocurrido en el restaurante de Shampoo. _

-¡No me importa ser tu prometida!- dijo un poco fuerte, con una voz que denotaba dolor, enojo y una profunda tristeza.

_-Está…. Bien, entonces mañana a las 7 am sube al autobús con destino a ''Osaka'' Yo te estaré esperando allí- le dio las indicaciones con ansias, nunca pensó que las cosas le estuvieran saliendo tan bien. _

-Ya lo escribí- le respondió guardando su cuaderno de notas.

_-Ah pero antes de que se me olvide, no le puedes decir a nadie hacia dónde vas- _

-Como sea, adiós- se despidió sin ganas, ahora sí que su vida se tornaría un infierno y todo, por ''hacer feliz'' a Ranma.

Akane suspiró, cerró los ojos por un momento y después apretó el puño, se volteó para ir rumbo a su cuarto para organizar y al hacerlo quedó de piedra al ver a Ranma frente de ella mirándola, pero fue más su terror al verlo en ese estado, sin evitarlo iba a gritar inconscientemente, pero el chico fue más rápido y le tapó la boca, segundos después la soltó.

-¿A dónde piensas ir? Ya veo quieres abandonarme para irte con ese tal Shiru ¡Quiero una explicación!- le dijo no muy feliz, Akane sintió lástima por verlo en ese estado pero luego endureció su corazón y lo miró con odio.

-No es de tu incumbencia tarado- le respondió de mala gana.

-A sí. ¿No es de mi incumbencia? Recuerda que eres MI prometida y de alguna manera debo saber lo qué haces- su voz sonó con autoridad, la mirada que le dedicó Akane en ese momento no podía demostrar más que desprecio.

-Primero que todo, ya no eres mi prometido y tú nunca has tenido derecho sobre mí- y dicho esto se fue sin dejarle oportunidad de continuar esa conversación, el chico miró hacia un costado, sentía que ahora sí la estaba perdiendo.

''No puede ser'' pensó dándole un puño a la pared.

**2 horas después en la sala-comedor de los Tendo...**

La cena se llevaba normalmente, aunque todos estaban demasiado callados y la actitud de los prometidos de la familia era demasiado extraña. Ranma no parecía tener apetito ya que no había terminado de comer el primer plato y le importaba un pepino que su padre le robara la comida, Akane por su parte había terminado, miraba la mesa tan detenidamente como si fuese lo más entretenido de este mundo, Soun y Genma intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas.

-¿Chicos qué les pasa?- preguntó al fin Soun.

-Tío Soun, a mí no me pasa nada, pero a ella sí y tiene algo que decirnos por cierto- respondió Ranma mirando a Akane, como exigiendo que les hablara de una vez de su idea tan estúpida o así la veía él.

-Sí, yo..Te..Tengo algo que decirles- habló bastante nerviosa. Todos dejaron la comida a un lado para prestarle atención a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes qué decir?- preguntó Genma.

Sintió que era el momento de dejar de ser la chica que fue durante tantos años, así que su nerviosismo se esfumó y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, respiró hondo y les dijo al fin.

-Escuchen, ya no soporto más a Ranma, así que decidí irme para siempre a estudiar y hacer mi vida en otro lugar- cada palabra era como una aguja llena de veneno que se incrustaba en el corazón del chico maltratándoselo –Estoy comprometida con otro chico, esto quiere decir que Ranma y yo no somos nada, así que si quieren comprométanlo con Kasumi o Nabiki y si no quieren entonces que se vaya con Shampoo o Ukyo que tanto las ama- hizo especial énfasis en lo último que dijo, hay que decir que estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpear a Ranma así que se apresuró a terminar –En fin cualquiera de ellas es mejor que yo, porque saben cocinar delicioso- miró a Nabiki -Bueno no sé si Nabiki sabe, pero eso es lo de menos- todos estaban que no se creían lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

-Hijita, no por favor, no te vayas lo de Ranma se puede arreglar- le decía su padre abrazándola con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí, Akane no te vayas debes seguir comprometida con Ranma, porque si no ¿Dónde tendré yo estadía y comida gratis?- decía Genma unido al abrazo, a Ranma le palpitó una vena en la sien al escuchar al idiota de su padre.

-Idiota- le dijo dándole un fuerte coscorrón. Akane se puso triste y para evitar soltar allí sus sentimientos se paró y se empezó a alejar hacia las escaleras una vez allí paró y miró a su familia.

-Lo siento, pero no pueden impedir que yo me vaya y cómo sé que nadie lo entenderá me voy- empezó a subir las escalas –Mañana a las 7 me iré así que adiós- dijo antes de perderse de vista. Ranma vio esto y se paró firme.

-Ja, ¿Ustedes le creen a ella? Eso son puras niñerías nada más, les aseguro que mañana todo estará normal de nuevo- dijo tratando de convencerse más a sí miso que a los demás.

-Creo que estás equivocado, está vez parece ser verdad- la voz de Nabiki asustó a Ranma, ella nunca se ponía triste con nada ¿Sería que está vez se iría? ¡No podía ser!

-¿Y tú que sabes?- preguntó Ranma con enojo.

-No se necesita saber mucho ¿Sabes qué es esto?- le preguntó mostrándole una bolsa grande, el chico se rascó la cabeza.

-La basura- respondió, la chica hizo mala cara por esa respuesta.

-No, esta es ropa de Akane, me la dio porque sabía que me gustaba y me dijo que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, además su mirada mostraba demasiada soledad y tristeza- El chico ya no sabía que responder, sin poder evitarlo cayó desplomado al suelo. Todos asustados, fueron a ayudar al chico.

-¿Ahora qué le pasó a Ranma?- preguntó Soun, Genma se acomodó las gafas y miró seriamente.

-Es obvio, estaba tan preocupado por lo de Akane que se desmayó- respondió Genma.

-No, por eso no es, tiene la fiebre muy alta- le aclaró Kasumi, Genma se avergonzó.

-Bueno será mejor llevarlo a su cuarto y mañana hay que tratar de hablar con Akane- propuso Soun sin ánimos, la chica asintió y luego se lo llevaron para al cuarto propiamente dicho.

Kasumi se quedó una hora con el chico atendiéndolo, no quería que se enfermara demasiado. Mientras le pasaba la gaza mojada por la frente pensaba en lo que estaba pasando y creía entender el problema, sabía que el amor de esos dos era grande y que por eso muchas de las cosas que hacían lograban solo lastimar al otro, sin embargo podría asegurar que a pesar de dichos problemas siempre salían adelante, así que este problema solo sería más difícil de superar que los anteriores. Sin hacer mucho ruido salió de la habitación de Ranma ''Sólo espero que todo salga bien en el futuro'' pensó Kasumi.

**Al otro día en la mañana..**

La hermana mayor de Akane se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, sabía que tenía que prepararle el desayuno a su hermanita, ella no intentaría detenerla, ya que confiaba que las cosas pasaban porque tenía que ser así. Estaba tendiendo la ropa en el patio cuando escuchó a su hermana saludarla.

-Buenos días Kasumi ¿Me podrías dar algo antes de partir?- le preguntó, la chica dejó su labor y la miró.

-Ya te lo preparo Akane querida- le dijo

-Gracias- agradeció antes de empezar a irse.

-Espero que lo que vas a hacer te madure más- agregó su hermana, Akane sonrió un poco al escucharla.

Rato después Kasumi ya tenía listo el desayuno de la chica y el de todos.

-¡El desayuno está listo!- Llamó a los integrantes de su familia. Todos bajaron en menos de 5 minutos.

-Es extraño que hagas el desayuno tan temprano- dijo Soun.

-Es para que todos acompañemos a Akane al autobús y despedirnos de ella- respondió sirviéndole un poco de té a su progenitor. Ranma al escuchar esto se atragantó y Soun empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Es que enserio Akane se va?- preguntó desolado.

-Sí, padre- respondió Akane.

Todos terminaron de comer y sin decir mucho se fueron con Akane hasta la parada del autobús. Allí los sentimientos de la chica salieron a flote, ya no podía seguir escondiéndolos más, ya no aguantaba tanto peso, así que empezó a llorar.

-¡Los voy a extrañar mucho!- dijo entre sollozos, abrazó a su padre por largo rato y seguido abrazó a su tío Genma, se separó de ellos y se acercó a su hermanas, le dio un beso a cada una en la mejilla. Después miró a Ranma recostado en un poste mirando al cielo, sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada o palabra.

-Adiós, baka- fue lo único que le dijo antes de perderse de su vista. Se subió al autobús y este arrancó, todos se fueron de allí muy tristes, pero Ranma se quedó mirando al autobús partir con dolor en su corazón.

El momento había llegado, todo, todo lo que había vivido con ella se estaba empezando a esfumar y su felicidad se le empezó a ir de las manos, ya no podría ser lo mismo desde ese día, se maldecía no haber sido sincero con ella y no haberla apreciado como era debido, ahora debía pagar las fuertes consecuencias, nunca la volvería a ver, jamás.

-Lo siento, Akane- pronunció sin dejar de ver el camino por donde su amor se había ido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus lindos comentarios ¡Y gracias por su GRAN paciencia! =3= Si quiere me dejan un comentario, eso me haría más feliz aún :3<p> 


End file.
